Fang Leone 130W2D
Fang Leone 130W²'D' is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It is owned by Kyoya Tategami and is the evolution of Rock Leone 145WB. It was released on March 26, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Leone''' II The Face Bolt depicts "Leo", one of the 88 constellations in space. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it, leo also appears to be looking up as well. This design is on a pearl white Face Bolt Energy Ring: Leone II *'''Weight: 3.0 grams Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D ring, for it has shiny iron filings inside. Just like Leone, it is a dark green and weighs exactly the same as the the original Leone Energy Ring despite it having iron powder in it. Therefore, there is actually not a change at all in performance between Leone and Leone II Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Fang *'Total Weight: '''39.2 Grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.5 grams The Metal Frame has three walls with a square-like curve on each of them.There are also three small protrusions sprouting upward between the walls. It´s silver. The stickers are also very durable stickers Core *'Weight:' 18.7 grams The Core resembles the Big Bang Core in which it has three spikes. However these spikes are placed as walls with a shield-like design while going upward. Fang Leone has two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode".These modes are changed by flipping the Metal Frame. It is smaller than the Hades Wheel and slightly smaller than the Big Bang Wheel but nearly as wide as them. Uncustomized, Fang has high recoil, so has not got any use in defensive customizations, however, it has good smash, stronger than that of Vulcan, so it has a few uses in the Attack series of customs. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0' Attack Combination: Fang Pegasis(III)/Pegasus(II)/BULL UW145/H145XF/WF/RF/R2F Spin Track: 130 130 is rare Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in a pearl white color. It is good for Attack types like MF Fang Leone 130R2F. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wave Wide Defense is a variation of Wide Defense that resembles it but has a little spike on it. Despite this, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense making WD a better choice to use. However, reattacking is no problem for Wave Wide Defense as there is a flat edge surrounding the spike. After battling with it alot, the spike could become blunt, thus making it a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type combos for it's Defense and Stamina, and also being able to launch counter attacks in the center of the stadium. But if this bey is off balance it will ride on its wave around the stadium just like WD but lose even more stamina by the second. Any devastating hits (which will happen in "Counter mode") will make this tip counter attack but theres a 1 out of 5 chance it will hit.It is pearl white in color. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Other Versions *Fang Leone Burning Claw: A red limited edition version of Fang Leone that comes with W105R2F and a re-disigned face bolt in gold whilst on a black background. *WBBA Limited Edition black and blue Fang wheel and blue Leone II ring. Gallery Bb106.jpg FangLeoneMotif.PNG|Motif wbba_shop_item01.jpg|Fang Leone Burning Claw Ver. (Red) lolo.JPG Fang Leone 130W2D.jpg|All views of Fang Leone 130W2D DSC02653.JPG|Fang Leone in a Japanese Magazine F10.jpg|Leone II and Fang O0306030011108653496.png|Fang Leone in the manga Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.JPG Frgref.JPG|Kyoya and Fang Leone Fang.JPG Bhjgyjg.JPG Mjhjg.JPG Mfe56 009.png|Leone and Eagle beast Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png Leone kronos.jpg|Leone vs Kronos LBAK.jpg 特製ファングレオーネ_11夏次世代用景品.jpg|A WBBA Limited Edition Black and Blue Fusion Wheel Fang Leone-Beast.JPG Fang Leone.JPG Fang Leone 1.JPG Beyblade 4D Kioya and Leone.png|Kyoya and Fang Leone Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone.JPG|Fang Leone vs Scythe Kronos Leone.JPG Kyoya-Leone 2.JPG Leone-Beast.JPG|Beast Bhjgyjg.jpg Mjhjg.jpg 304223_251416218227371_100000769831645_665776_563487034_n.jpg|limited 129 19.jpg 129 10.jpg 129 5.jpg 129 4.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Kyoya launches Fang Leone.png 130 11.jpg 130 7.jpg 130 5.jpg 130 3.jpg 132 5.jpg 132 3.jpg Fang Leone attacking Death Quetzalcoatl.jpg SonokongPKG2.jpg|Fang Leone Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY 137 4.jpg 137 9.jpg leone001.JPG leone002.JPG leone.00.jpg バーニングクロー.jpg ﾌｪｲｽ比較２.jpeg 130 5.jpg Fang Leone attacking Death Quetzalcoatl.jpg Videos :Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Test Battlethumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Run thumb|300px|right|Fang Leone W105R2F (Burning Claw) Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Fang Leone 130W2D Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Legend Beyblades